Tiny Winged Creature
by spacekadet
Summary: Born 891 A.D. October 24 not, 1935 October 4, in the Highlands of Scotland to Isobel Rossi and Redmond McGonagall. A hidden history covered up by prestigious awards/positions along with 'lion heart' persona. How honest is this persona? Then over a thousand years later, when it falls in the presence of the smartest witch of the generation, will McGonagall still be able to hide?
1. Prologue

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED COPYRIGHT 2017 BY SPACEKADET

The Wizarding World and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I will nor plan to make any profit from this work. The plot line and original characters are mines however and I do not give permission for this to be reposted anywhere.

This is my first posted and hopefully completed story that I'm writing. Constructive criticism is encouraged but pleases no slander or hateful comments about me or this story.

I would like to give out a special thank you to a few authors here on : asouldreams, Tigertales, and Sela McGrane! Thank you for writing! Your stories inspired and encouraged me to write and post! Thank you!

Hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave comments!

* * *

The cold breeze of the highlands drifted through the open window, fluttering the drapes and a wisp of Isabelle's hair across her cheek. It had been raining, which is not an unusual weather for the highlands. The wind was fresh and clean, and as it filled Isabelle's lungs to the brim, it gave her a calm fortifying sense of peace and tranquillity. Releasing her breath, she looked down and smiled at the infant girl at her breast as she rocked them back and forth.

Running long fingers through her baby's hair she cooed,

" What a hungry little thing you are. You're sure to grow up strong, me' lass."

Isabel continued to rock, as her daughter continued to suckle, and then a moth fluttered in on unsteady wings through the open window and landed on the hand caressing her baby girl's head. Noticing the small insect on her hand, Isabelle lifted it up for closer inspection.

It was charcoal black with rich gold tipped wings that captured the light ever so beautifully. Surrounding the head like a fluffy crown was a rose gold of a less saturated hue.

" How odd" she whispered to herself.

The texture of the wings was more like decadent curtains that blocked out the sun than like the wings of the creatures she saw in Redmond's office.

"Redmond, come here," She called out for her husband.

He would know what type of creature this was. He collected these small winged things corpses- they fascinated him.

"Coming darling!"

She glanced over her shoulder, over the back of the rocking chair as she heard him walking down the hall.

" Ow!"

Quickly turning back to see what the tiny creature had done, Isabelle looked down at her hand to see it that it had gone, leaving her with a pearl of blood on the ridge of her middle knuckle.

As the scarlet sucked continued to grow in size so did Isabelle's sudden elated sense of joy. Both grew until they became too overwhelming; Isabelle's joy stretched the widest grin across her lips, crinkling the corners of her eyes as they shown, and the bead of blood grew large enough that she lifted her hand from her baby girls head to suck it off the back of her hand, before it made a mess.

As soon as the scarlet beaded pearl of blood passed Isabelle's lips and touched her tongue, it was as if she had swallowed poison. All the elated joy that had been all consuming, that seemed like it would last forever, was gone, vanished. Just like the tiny creature.

When Redmond walked in, he found his wife sucking her knuckles with tears staining her cheeks.

Kneeling in front of his wife and child, he checked on the little lassey; she suckled at her mother's breast completely unaware of her hair being bedewed by her mother's tears.

Redmond, on the other hand, saw the tears and looked to their source. As he stared into the eyes of his wife he saw not even the slightest sign of recognition.

"Isabelle?"

She continued to stare off into the distance.

Following her line of sight, he gazed at the open window with curtains billowing in the open wind.

Getting up he walked over to the window, parted the curtains and drew in the window's sliding shutter. Having effectively locked out the cold, he returned to his wife.

Kneeling in front of her once more he placed a hand on one of her knees and spoke her name once again.

" Isabelle? My love. Are you well?"

Still receiving no response he reached up and removed her hand from her mouth holding it in both of his and bringing it back down to her lap. He began to stroke and rub it trying to restore some of the heat the open window had stolen.

Her gaze had followed their hands the entire time, never once breaking contact until her husband called her name once more.

"Isabelle?"

Beginning to come out of her trance Isabelle finally looked at her husband.

" Are you feeling ill my love?"

Redmond continued to stroke her hand with one as he raised the other to wipe away her tears.

Her face scrunched up in confusion before she looked away again.

"I have this overwhelming sense of grief", she said, still sounding far away in her mind.

Frowning Redmond took his hand away from her cheek.

"Is that why you called for me dear? Because you were feeling sad?"

Scowling down at her husband, Isabelle had instantly recognised the exasperated tone her husband took when he was mocking her for her emotional outbursts, which had been prevalent throughout her pregnancy. He must not believe her to be out of the woods in that regard.

"Grief, Redmond, not simply sadness, but no, that is not why I called for you. There was a tiny winged creature-oh what do you call them…."

"Butterflies?" he said looking at her with a tiny smile creeping round the corner of his mouth.

"Yes! But this one was most odd because its colours were much softer and less vivid and saturated. Oh! And the sticks on its head were fully like dandelion fuzz and shapes like leaves."

Looking more perplexed than amused now, Redmond looked around the room trying to see the creature his wife was describing.

"Where did you say you saw this creature?"

"Oh it was here a moment ago, just before you entered the room dear, and then it simply vanished! It was the most peculiar thing because it reminded me of the ones I hadn't seen, the ones you say only come out at night?"

"A Moth?" Redmond was quite surprised.

"A Moth..." Isabelle said in wonder, beginning to drift off again, " I found it peculiar seeing as I remember you telling me they only come out at night- dusk at the earliest, and this day had only just begun, with the sun just cresting the horizon."


	2. Authors Note

I am writing this story still and am looking forward to compleating it.

Your Reviews have been encouraging and helpful.

I was hoping for some insight and suggestions on a plan for posting this story. Should I write multiple chapters then post or post as I write and edit them? I know many readers will say update as often as possible so I'm asking the authors out there more than anyone else. What works best for all of you and why?


End file.
